Cheating Couples
by Countess Angel
Summary: Crossover between SM/GW. What happens when Serena and Heero cheat on their beloved?
1. Cheating Couples

Gundam Wing

Cheating Couples

Chapter 1

By ~*Angel*~

Yes, this is another story. I wrote it because I found a fanfic on the net that basically bashed Relena then encouraged the idea of Serena and Heero. It sort of angered me but then i got thinking, "You write what you want and I'll write what I want." Besides...^_^ It gave me inspiration! My opinion is that Sailor Moon and Gundam Wing *do not* mix well. One is a Shoujo Anime, the other is a Shounen Anime. Next, Sailor Moon is about girls trying to get through high school and fighting evil. Gundam Wing is about war and politics. A far more serious show. Though I love Usagi dearly...I had to write this fanfic. Yes, it is a GW and SM crossover. The ending will be quite of a surprise though. I think I may be hypocritical when I write this and then say that GW/SM aren't a good mix but when inspiration strikes...ya just gotta use it!

Disclaimer: You can sue me and I'll give you my brother. Fair ENOUGH.

Heero felt so drawn to her. This was wrong. Yet...he couldn't help it. It was desire. He desired this girl. Why was she and Relena so much of the same yet so different? He knew this girl had her own boyfriend but right now...the rules didn't matter. He leaned in. "Serena..." He murmured.

"Heero..." She murmured before their lips met for a kiss.

Behind the hedge, Relena started feeling claustrophobic. She wouldn't cry but her breath was shorting and her heart was racing. "Heero...why?" They had been going out for several months now and Heero had become more and more withdrawn. She loved him and she knew that he loved her too...at first. She wasn't angry at the girl. She was mad at herself for not being the girl Heero wanted. "Why? I loved you..." She whispered. She steadied her breath and picked up her books and quickly ran out of the maze. Yes. She had been wandering in the maze as some of a short cut to her house but she found...them. The girl Heero had been kissing also had a boyfriend. So why would she cheat on him? "Heero..." Relena choked before running into an alley and crying. "Why Heero?" She asked over and over as she dropped her books, the tears finally running down her face. Her heart had such an ache in it. She cried silently as she looked into the sky lying against the wall. _Maybe...I was wrong. Maybe...maybe..._

***

Darien was mortified. Maybe Serena wasn't the girl he thought she was. But what about their future? What about Rini? The reason he had come to the hedge maze was to think about where his and Serena's relationship was going. However, he saw more then extra. He saw Heero, one of the most popular guys in the school and his Serena in a heated embrace. He felt sorry for Heero's girlfriend though. She obviously had also seen them but not him. He saw her run out, eyes so sad yet...not crying. She would probably be doing a lot of it later on. They were such a great couple. The girl, Relena, obviously was the most popular girl around the school. She had politeness, grace, innocence, beauty, grace, intelligence...definitely many of the lacking skills Usagi had. She held wisdom in her eyes more then anyone of them could. She was truly the fit Queen. However, he felt sorry for her when she could only have a few true friends. She was rich but that was why most people in the school wanted to be her friend. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and slowly walked away. The couple...they were still in an embrace not knowing that they had just hurt two of the most important people in their lives.

***

Duo was up in a tree. He was suppose to be on the watch out for Heero. Heero hadn't explained it to him but with him owing Heero a favor, he figured the best not to ask. He never expected this. He didn't expect that he was cheating on Relena. He quietly grew angered. He had seen Relena and Darien walk/run away from the scene not disturbing the couple. He didn't know why Darien didn't want to punch Heero because he himself wanted to. He himself liked Relena a lot as a sister because she was the first person to see him for who he really was! She saw right through his mask and saw his soft side...the side he had before the Maxwell Church Massacre. She also set up a plan to get him and Hilde together. When they fought...she helped them realize that what they were fighting about was truly silly. She was truly a dear friend to them. So why? Why...out of all people...would someone like Heero affect her the most? He took out a camera and snapped several pictures of the couple. Relena may know but the others sure didn't. He leaped out of the tree like a cat ever so silently. With a dark look on his face, he disappeared before the couple broke their embrace to come up for air.

***

Heero's cheeks were red. So were Serena's. Her lips were bruised from their passionate kiss.

"Oh wow...Darien never kissed me like that..." Serena murmured. She knew she should feel bad for cheating on Darien...but with Heero...she had an urge.

Heero answered with a kiss.

***

Serena waited at the school entrance for Darien. He wasn't usually this late. In fact...he was never late at all! She saw Relena pass her to go into the school. She knew that cheating on that sweet girl was wrong but she felt something with Heero that she never felt with Darien! And she urged for it! Though whenever she and he did kiss, they always had this nagging guilt at their hearts. They planned to tell their other couple when things were for sure. Darien showed up on his motorcycle shortly after. "Darien!" Serena grinned yelling as she waved her hand and quickly ran to him. He had already gotten up and taken his hat off. He looked perfect as usual. She hugged him. "I was so worried!"

"Let go of me." Darien whispered.

Serena let go immediately. "Darien? What's wrong?"

Darien walked past her. "Nothing..."

"Darien! Tell me!"

"I said NOTHING!"

Serena was taken back by the harshness in his voice. "Darien..."

Darien turned around and looked at her. She gasped at his face. Though disheveled and still looking as handsome as ever...his eyes were...a pool of blue sadness. "I'm sorry but I don't feel well today." He walked to the entrance leaving a befuddled Serena behind.

***

Heero eyes brightened as he finally saw Relena. She was dressed more beautiful then ever. _It's wrong to feel this way about two people but...I have to find out who is the one I love... _"Relena," He called.

Relena knew he called her but she raised her face and said cooly, "Good morning Mr. Yuy,"

_What did she just...call me? _Heero questioned. "Relena?"

"Yes?"

"Are you mad at me?"

"Should I be?"

_Yes. _"No," He answered. "I don't think so..."

_How...can you say that? _"Then I'm not." Relena answered simply.

"But..."

"I'm just not feeling well today." 

"Okay..."

***

Duo watched this scene with satisfaction. Go Relena! He silently cheered. He grinned as his eyes wandered back to a big manila envelope. Oh what a surprise this school will get when their favorite guy isn't all that perfect as he seemed to be. Hilde looked at him knowingly also. She knew. Duo told her everything. One word. PISSED. She was pissed at Heero.

He asked himself why he was doing this to one of his best friend. It was because of one thing. Relena didn't deserve to be hurt like this. No one did.

***

Lunch was two hours long. Some people complained it was short but for a few...it was long.

The lunch table was silent as the others noticed the worried look on Serena's face and Darien's look as if he didn't care about anything while stuffing pasta into his mouth.

At another table...the same thing was happening except Relena was the cold one and Heero was the worried one. His face surely didn't show it but his eyes did. Duo sat watching as he stuffed pasta after pasta into his mouth. Hilde, Quatre, Catherine, Dorothy, Trowa, and Wufei was puzzled. The roles were switched. Relena was Heero and Heero was Relena.

***

"Dar-," Serena began but looked back at her lunch.

This was getting too gloomy for Raye. She knew that something must've happened between them but she would wait till Serena chose to tell her. She picked up her lunch. "Hey guys, I see Relena, I'm gonna go say hi to her!" Raye cheerfully said.

Ami, Lita, Mina, Haruka, and Michiru also offered to come. They had the same thought as Rei. Though unknowing to them, Serena looked away when they mentioned Relena's name for they reminded her of hers and Heero's affair.

***

When they came to this school, they thought they had found another friend like Usagi. However, Relena would never be Usagi. Relena was unique. She was mature, she understood things that Usagi would never even know about. Raye had become especially close with her.

"Hey Rel-" Raye began and stopping after she noticed the gap between Heero and Relena. For some reason...it was just like Serena and Darien.

***

Relena didn't want to do this...but she had to. "Heero..."

"Relena," Heero was relieved she finally wanted to talk to him. 

"I...think that we should break up."

The lunch room went quiet when she said those few words.

Heero looked around and then whispered. "Relena? Is something wrong?"

Nearby lunch tables suddenly was very interested in their conversation.

"I don't think I ever...truly..." She had to say it. She had to. She didn't want to but she had to. "Loved you."

Heero gasped for the second time that day. "What? What do you mean?"

"I mean it. I think it was just a crush but...I don't truly love you. Please don't make this harder then it seems." Relena picked her books and finished lunch up. "I have one question. Why Heero? Why?" She had whispered the last part breathing into his ear.

_She knows? _Heero wondered. _But how?_

"Busted." Duo said.

Heero looked over and saw his best friend giving him the coldest look ever. Hilde matched the look.

***

Raye and them gasped along with several hundreds in the cafeteria. 

"Relena!" Heero yelled at the retreating figure. 

The figure stopped, but only for a second and she continued walking.

***

Serena turned back around from the scene and looked at Darien. "I hope that does ever happen to us," She said with warmth and love. 

Darien almost went back on what he was going to do because even though this all happened, he still loved her. However, the thought of her and Heero kissing, then her saying these words had made him sick to his stomach. Darien picked up his face and took out a picture of him and Serena from his wallet. "I want to break up. I don't think we were ever right for each other." 

Serena had heard the break up between Heero and Relena but now...Darien?! And after she had said those words... "But Darien! What about our future?! What about Rini?!"

"You certainly didn't think about those when you kissed Heero in that hedge maze." Darien said before getting up. He ripped the picture in half and placed the picture of Serena in front of her.

Serena choked. "You saw?!"

"Did you think you could keep pretending?! Did you think I wouldn't ever find out?? Did you think that it doesn't KILL to see you two kissing?! No. You're selfish. You wanted me AND Heero. You chose him obviously." His eyes had watered up as he yelled. After he had finished, he quickly jogged out of the door.

"DARIEN!" Serena yelled.

***

Rei and their heads snapped to the other side. Darien was jogging away as Serena looked at a picture. "What just happened???" Quatre and the others were puzzled except for Duo and Hilde.

"Well...let's find out shall we?" Duo questioned as he took out the envelope.

_He couldn't have! _Heero looked at the envelope and then at Duo. On instinct, he jumped on Duo knocking him down. Duo threw the envelope up into the air and the pictures flew out.

***

Serena had arrived at the scene. She grabbed a flying picture out of the air before it hit the ground. She gasped. The pictures...they were of her and Heero. Kissing...passionately. 

***

Heero punched Duo as hard as he could. Duo felt back without even grimacing. Trowa and Quatre quickly grabbed Heero's arms and held him back.

"What is wrong with you?" Trowa asked. 

Heero looked at him and Quatre's worried face. He yanked his arms out. "Where's Relena? I need to talk to her."

"You may want to but she sure as hell wouldn't want to. Face it Heero, you totally fucked up this time. For . I feel so sorry for Relena. She thought she found love and instead, she found a complete, cheating lying bastard!" This earned him another punch from Heero and a kick to his stomach. Trowa and Quatre quickly regained control of him as Duo got up not in any pain whatsoever. 

"I'm going to find her. Coming Hilde?" Duo said as he got up wiping blood from his mouth. He had the most sadistic look in his eyes ever. Hilde didn't even look at Heero as she nodded and walked with him out the door.

By now, Catherine and Wufei were quickly gathering the pictures that were littered on the floor before others could get their hands on it. The school didn't need to know. Good thing there were only 24 of them. Serena was holding one of them with a look on her face. Raye was also holding one just staring at it blankly. Serena looked over at Raye. They had disagreements but surely, Raye should understand why she, Serena, need her now! 

"Raye?" Serena said almost meekly.

Raye looked up almost with no emotion in her eyes. She handed the picture to Catherine and started to walk in the direction of the door where Relena, Duo and Hilde had exited.

"Raye!" Serena said loudly.

Raye looked back at her with her eyes full of hurt. "Excuse me. I don't think I know you." She swished her hair around and quickly walked back out of the cafeteria. By that time, there was a large crowd around the group.

Serena started to silently cry. She had Heero didn't she? She looked over at him and her face softened. Heero was staring at the door in which Relena had exited.

***

Quatre clutched his chest. He had to get out of here. Too many strong emotions brewing. He knew how to deal with emotions like he did before but these were strong. He felt warmth but pain mixed together.

Dorothy had noticed long before others had that Quatre had started clutching his chest. "Quatre, are you okay?"

Quatre's face had started sweating. His face was red and his hands were clutching fold of his shirt trying to ease the pain. "Dorothy..." He choked out before falling.

Dorothy's eyes widened. "QUATRE!" She screamed as she knelt down beside him.

"SOMEONE CALL THE AMBULANCE NOW!" Trowa yelled.

Major OOCness? Well, this is actually about three months later that I actually decided to finish this thing. Can you believe it? Three months...I think the basic idea flew out of my head, however, I wanted to present you all with this chapter. It was rushed wasn't it? Yeah it was...anyways...I hoped you enjoyed it. ^_^ I'm gonna go work on the next chapter of Social Status AND Dance, Dance Away...I also found that I had incomplete chapters of them.

Angel


	2. Cheating Couples

Cheating Couples

Cheating Couples

Chapter 2

By ~*Angel*~

Here's the next part…I don't think the first part really needed any editing…^_^

Disclaimer: Sue me and I'll send a ninja after you. Then…if you DO get my money, it won't be worth none. =)

Lita rubbed Serena's back comfortably. 

"I-I-I didn't-" Serena hiccupped again.

"It's alright…" Lita said as she sat by the crying girl. 

A new wave of tears came again.

Mina sighed as she handed her handkerchief to Serena. 

~*~*~

"Raye, don't you think you were being just a…You know, just a tad bit mean back there to Serena?" Amy asked the stony faced priestess.

Raye turned around and face Amy faster then one could blink. Punching a nearby tree, she turned her face down. "Serena had everything…but she wanted more. I know she probably has a bigger heart then anybody…but…I'm beginning to doubt that. If she had a heart at all…she would've thought of Rini…of Darien…I mean what's going to happen now?"

Amy took Raye's bruised hand and inspected it. "You should really be more careful…"

Raye snatched it away and faced Amy with wet eyes. "Dammit Amy! Answer my fucking question!"

Amy took Raye's hand and wrapped it in a makeshift bandage. "I don't know Raye…Fate works in the most mysterious ways…"

Raye closed her eyes as she pinched the bridge of her nose. "No, fate works in the most fucked up ways."

"Raye…" A tiny voice came from behind her and Amy.

Amy turned around quickly as Raye tried to compose herself.

"Serena…are you okay?" Amy asked worried at the tear-streaked stains on her face.

"Um…yeah, can I talk to you Raye?" Serena asked the raven-haired girl.

With a tired sigh, Raye started walking. "No need to talk…I understand everything that's going on…"

"Wait!" Serena cried as the tears flowed down her cheeks. "You can't possibly understand! Otherwise you wouldn't-,"

"WHAT?! What DON'T I fucking understand Serena?! TELL ME because I've been **racking** my brains out to figure out why the hell you DID…*this*!" Cried Raye as tears cascaded down her cheeks. "WHY is it that you have a PERFECT guy in FRONT of you and you go cheating on him with the boyfriend of a wonderful girl?"

Softly, but just as strong, Serena replied, "It wasn't just me. He wanted it to-,"

"SERENA! For the love of kami! DON'T put the blame on someone else! Not this time alright?!"

Serena screamed. "Alright! I love him okay?! But he loves me too! And the reason I couldn't tell Darien is BECAUSE I **STILL** love him! I know this sounds cheesy but I think they're my soul mates!"

"TWO?! DO explain how one has two soul mates at the same time!"

"I don't know! I just…I just love Heero! And…I love-,"

"Don't say it." Raye snapped.

"I love Darien." Serena declared softly.

"Kami, I can't believe I'm listening to this. I'm out of here." Raye declared with a dirty face as she walked away.

"Raye!" Serena wailed.

Raye stopped in her tracks. "So tell me…If you have two soul mates and they're both Darien and Heero…where does that leave Relena?"

Serena couldn't answer that one. "I don't know…"

"No surprise there." Without another word, she disappeared down the path.

~*~*~

"Uggh…" Quatre moaned as he tried sitting up in the plush bed. 

"Shhh…" A blurry figure spoke to him while getting up from a chair and quickly moving to the bed. She smoothed his hair and pulled a pillow for him to put his back up against.

"Where am I?" Quatre moaned. His muscles ached **everywhere**. His vision was still blurry and he had one of the worst migraines ever.

"At my house," Said an elegant voice.

Quatre took a few deep breaths as he tried to relay what happened in the last few hours. "Relena?" He finally asked.

Relena, the owner of the voice, came to his side, "Yes? Would you like some more water?"

"No…would you tell me what happened?"

She paused a few seconds to ponder over her answer. "Quatre, there's no need to worry yourself over these things yet…just get some rest and we'll talk about it tomorrow alright?" She responded quickly. 

Quatre nodded slightly for if he had moved his head anymore…he was sure his brain would just blow. He could feel the gentle hands on his shoulders pushing him down back into the plushiness of the bed. His pillow was fluffed up a bit before he lay down on it. "Thanks…"

"No problem," Came the sweet reply as she pulled the covers over his shoulders and patted them down.

Quatre fell asleep without any problems at all.

~*~*~

"So…" Dorothy asked once Relena came out the door.

"He's doing fine Dorothy, no need to worry about him," Relena said smiling at the tall blond. 

"That wasn't what I meant and you know it," Dorothy stated.

Relena could've raised her hands and rubbed her temples, but that would've been rude and against everything she was raised up for. "Do we have to talk about this now?" She asked defeated.

"Not really but we will have to sooner or later," Dorothy countered.

Finally…the tears came. Relena hugged Dorothy and cried silently. "Did I do anything wrong?" She meekly cried.

Dorothy was surprised at the coherent and calm tone of voice. She hugged the princess back. "No…you didn't do anything wrong…"

"So…why?" Relena asked tears streaming down her face.

She didn't know the answer to this one…and if she did, she wouldn't dare answer. Dorothy rubbed Relena's back as she whispered the only thing that came to her mind, "I'm sorry…"

~*~*~

_PLUNK._

_ _

_PLUNK._

_ _

_PLUNK._

_ _

"Stupid things…won't even freaking skip anymore." Darien hissed disgusted at the perfectly flat rocks in the palm of his hand. 

"If you threw them right maybe they'd skip," A monotone voice came from behind him.

Darien wanted to turn around and throw the rocks at the owner's head. Instead, he sighed and dropped the rest of them in the pond. "What do you want Heero?"

No answer.

"I asked you a question…" Darien said softly as he searched the ground for more rocks to create craters on the bottom of the pond with.

"I wanted to see how you were doing,"

Darien snorted with such force he almost choked. "That's the first,"

"Now wait just a minute," Heero begin defensively.

"How are you going to explain it to me Heero?! Huh? That you were just GIVING her CPR? Please enlighten me because I am just **dying** to know." Darien remarked sarcastically.

Heero hmphed. "You know what, I don't need to explain it to you,"

"KAMI! For once, stop acting like such a coward!" Darien shot back.

"Coward? Say that to my face," Heero hissed as snatched the front of Darien's shirt and stared the two pools of midnight blue.

"Heero, you know what the hell I said. You're a coward." Darien replied after rolling his eyes.

Letting go of Darien's shirt, Heero, turned around and started walking away.

"You haven't answered my question yet." Darien growled.

"I love her and I love Relena." Came the simple reply.

"Well Heero, I don't know about you but we don't live in the Middle-East." Darien countered. (^_^ No offense intended…it's that the religion practiced in the Middle-East says that they can have more then one wife…And the males do. I think the females get executed or put to shame if they have more then one husband.)

"I still stand by my answer." Heero expressed. 

Darien didn't turn once to look at the man. 

_PLUNK._

_ _

_PLUNK._

_ _

_PLUNK._

_ _

~*~*~

"Did you hear? Heero and Relena broke up! He and Serena were having an affair so can you believe it?! Darien's free!" A girl squealed in her group.

Hilde could've took off her three inch heels and smacked that girl in the head. Instead, she slammed her locker as loud as she could and walked off in another direction. "You people make me sick." She vehemently growled

"What the hell's wrong with her?" Asked the same girl.

"The hell I know…" Answered her friend. "So anyways…"

~*~*~

Everywhere, just about the only thing everyone talked about was the two most famous couple in school breaking up. Rumors spread quickly and Hilde found out that by the end of third period, it was harder to control her anger. Good thing Relena was taking college courses those three periods but what about the rest of the day? Dorothy would have a fit too…she was with Relena taking the same college courses. Hilde didn't want to know what would happen if Dorothy came back to find this going on.

"Hey," Came a familiar voice as arms circled her waist.

"Hey," Hilde replied jabbing stuff into her bag and slamming the locker once more. 

"Not doing so well huh?" Duo asked as he let go of Hilde's waist.

Hilde sighed and gave her boyfriend a peck on the cheek. "Can you believe it? No one **cares** in this school. All they care about right now is if they can score some with Relena or Darien!"

"I'm not worried about that," Said Trowa as he came up behind the two of them. 

"How can you not?" Hilde asked offended.

"Because I'm more worried about how Relena is going to react when she sees that," Stated Trowa as stared at the scene behind them.

Hilde and Duo turned around as their faces turned bright red. 

Heero and Serena were walking next to each other. On a closer look, you could see that they were holding each other's hands.

"I've gotta go." Hilde barked violently as she walked away to her next class.

"Me too." Spat Duo as he followed Hilde.

Trowa readjusted the bag on his shoulders and followed the couple.

~*~*~

"Didn't he just put something in your locker?" Dorothy asked Relena as they walked towards her locker watching a skittering boy in their grade.

Relena stared strangely after the disappearing figure. "I don't see why he would have a reason too…" She answered as she turned back to her locker and started playing with the combination. Finally, she gave a tug as the lock came away. She took away the locker and tugged on the handle of her locker. "Weird…it's stuck…"

Dorothy put her books down as she took a hold of the locker. "I know just how to deal with the-," Giving a hearty tug, she yanked the locker open as mountains of letters and cards fell in a pool around them. With a blank look on her face, she answered her own question, "I think we just found out why." She plucked one from her head and took a whiff of it. Wincing, she stuck it back into Relena's locker. "Jeepers…tell someone that was a bottle of cologne and they'd believe you."

~*~*~

That's about as much as I'm gonna give you for today…^_^ I'm revising many of my fics so chapters are rather slow…arigato!

~Angel

_ _


End file.
